Ninjago summer camp one-shots
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: Collection of one-shots of ninja being supervisers on Wu s summer camp. Requests wanted! Rated T because paranoia. I welcome you to Ninjago summer camp of adventures!
1. Chapter 2

**Okay so I changed my mind because I always do so, I`m sorry to everyone who made a supervisor OC but this is going to be Sensei Wu`s summer camp and the ninja are only supervisors. Luckily only one person made a supervisor OC so I didn`t ruin too many people`s hopes. Again sorry and enjoy the story!**

**Notes:**

**-Zane tries to hide that he is a nindroid and it isn`t well known fact as it is in the show.**

**-Also Zane got his cloaking ability working again.**

**-and in Darkley`s school for bad boys they went on summer camps.**

Sensei Wu had called everyone for a meeting much to suprise of the ninja, since there was no sign of any evil doers in Ninjago.

"Any ideas why sensei called us for this meeting?" Lloyd asked.

Everyone shrugged. Then Sensei walked out from inside:

"I`m going to institute a summer camp and each one of you is going to be leader of a certain group."

Ninja had mixed emotions from this Nya, Kai and Cole were completely against this idea since Nya and Kai had traumas from their childhoods and both were thinking a certain memory.

**flashback time**

_Nya and Kai were watching when kids ran back and forth, the management had decided that a relay race was a good idea. Right when Kai started running someone tripped him and their team started to yell at him, he got up and ran regardless and high fived Nya marking that was her time to run. And she ran, the opposite team lost ground fast but then same guy who tripped Kai tripped Nya too and their team lost. The whole team they were in yelled and complained to them even tough they didn`t even do anything wrong._ Since then neither one of them wanted to go on summer camps or any camps in general.

Cole was terrible with kids and never went to any camps so he did not like this idea either.

Lloyd, Jay and Zane on the other hand were all pretty excited. Lloyd used to love camps when he was younger and went any camp he could so unterstandably he was excited to go to one again after so long time even tough as a supervisor. Jay wanted to train his comedian skills and who would be better audience then kids. And Zane... Well he is Zane he`s always happy to try something new.

"Now go packing the bus comes next to the statue of the titanium ninja 11.45 and leave 12 o`clock the day after tomorrow." Wu instructed the ninja.

Ninja walked to their rooms half of them terrified of what was to come and the other half excited of what was to come.


	2. Random (SORRY)

**SORRY SORRY SORRY ****AND ONCE AGAIN SORRY! It took me way too long to get writing this SORRY! Well despite my idiotism and lazynisim enjoy**.

It was a warm bit breezy day. Zane's internal clock showed time to be 11.25 so they had time before any campers should show up. Zane was looking the statue of the titanium ninja, he never actually understood why it was built it had been there after the ninja had left master Chen's island, and it couldn't been built any time between when he became a ninja and when he and the rest of the ninja returned from space because he would have remembered that. Although Jay once mentioned him missing some memories of some "epic fight" and "sacrifice" but everytime Zane asked about it others would get so upset they couldn't talk, much to the confusion of Zane. Then Zane realized something; how did he get to master Chen's island anyway? Last thing he remembered before waking up in the cell was coming back from space and driving towards New Ninjago City.

"Hey Zane what'cha thinking bud?" His thought train was interrupted by Jay.

"Oh hello Jay, I was just wondering. Why was this statue built? And when? I do not have any record of it's building process." Zane quickly still trying to figure out questions in his head.

"Oh..." Jay's smile fell and he looked down.

"Sorry Jay I did not intend of upsetting you, it is alright if you don't want to talk about it." Zane snapped out of his thoughts.

Jay shook his head a bit before saying the Zane so desperately wanted to hear:

"No I think you should know it is a statue to honor you after all" Jay sighed and continued:

"Do you remember when we came out of space?"

"Yes I do."

"Well after we got to New Ninjago City we went to one temple to avoid the Overlord with the golden powers then we got some badass armor and tried to fight him, however our plan failed and everyone else but you got kind of captured and you... You..." Jay's voice trailed off.

Zane placed his titanium hand in Jay's shoulder:

"You don't have to talk about it if you do not want to."

Jay muttered something along the lines of "He is here now Jay. he's not dead, Zane is not dead. Damn Jay you are talking to yourself aren't you pathetic you weren't even able to save him back then. But he is here now. He's right next to you with very very confused expression. Pull it together man!"

"Umm... Jay are you alright?" Zane asked carefully.

Jay took a deep breath and looked Zane a bit before he continued:

"Sorry Zane I'm okay it's just a... Somewhat painful memory. As I was saying you sacrificed yourself and we all kinda though that you were dead, this statue was to honor your memory... But now we know that you are alive I have no idea why it's still up other than being iconic and looking cool."

Zane was quiet just staring at the statue, before Jay said:

"Nah who cares past is in the past and you are here now. Hey look there are some kids coming this way they're probably campers!"

Zane took a one last look of the statue and then followed Jay to greet the campers.

**Haha troll still not anything with the campers but I seriosly need more campers** **since we only have three and I was thinking that each of the ninja would have four in a group so eh I kinda need 19 more. Now I know that in the rewiews there are four characters but I made one as a joke myself and there was one that I got on a private message but I scewed that up and now I don't have that message. I know I'm an idiot. So I'm going to make two serious OC's myself I hope you aren't angry but you have the rights to be. Sorry and have a great day night morning or evening whenever you're reading this.**

**-Nuppa Nuppa quits**

**SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Meet the campers

**WE HAVE ALL THE CAMPERS WE NEED! Finally we have all 24 campers! Thank you to everyone who made an OC! some of them are my own but I hope you do not mind. Anyway HUGE thank you and enjoy! (I apolagize for some alternations I have made onto the campers, but I didnt want to make this too crazy with already so much characters and chaos going on.)**

Name: Sofia Berry

age: 12

looks: orange short hair polka style, green eyes

personality: gets angry easily

(assumed) gender: girl

relatives: mom dad and 5 years old little brother

hobbies: playing violin and singing

talents: good singer

else: -

Name: Andrea Crystal

age: 15

looks: mud brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes

personality: lazy and introverted

(assumed) gender: girl

relatives: mother and little brother

hobbies: sleeping

talents: eating scarily fast yet she doesn't make a mess

else: -

Name: David Firestar

age: 14

looks: albino with naturally curly hair

personality: Jay jr

(assumed) gender: Boy

relatives: mother father and older brother

hobbies: dancing and ice skating

talents: can make anyone smile

else: -

Name: Nemon Fagalaloo

age: 13

looks: dirty blonde hair and always wears a hood

personality: introverted rebel

(assumed) gender: non-binary

relatives: uncle...

hobbies: street fighting

talents: good fighter

else:...

Name: Amy Spottedleaf

age: 15

looks: carrot orange hair and always so creepy smile

personality: a bit crazy liar

(assumed) gender: girl

relatives: mother and 5 big sisters and 5 little sisters

hobbies: lying

talents: lying

else: she has ADHD and Alice in wonderland syndrome. Also she is a sosiopath

..

Name: Mae-Ling Bishop

Age: 17

Looks: Black hair that is up in two buns, round face, dark Japanese eyes, sweet smile, pale skin, about 5' 6"

Personality: Usually pretty sweet, but if you get her mad it's a living hell.

Relatives: Lexa Mikel'Oni is her half sister.

Hobbies: Like painting

Talents: Can play the flute, violin, and electric guitar. can beat almost anyone in an arm wrestling match.

Anything else: Her best friends are Shea, Fallon, Nick, and Bridgett. For some reason she hates Jay and Lloyd and she always argues with her half sister, Lexa.

..

Name: Fallon Kapoor

Age: 17

Looks: Black hair that's always in two braids down her back, Indian skin, wide brown eyes, she's probably 5'2" .

Personality: Serious, logical, and has a literally genius IQ. She's quiet and rarely speaks, but when she does, it's usually something important, she is aware of everything around her.

Relatives: Ravi Kapoor is her little brother

Hobbies: Mostly researching new topics and exploring new places. She loves to learn about new things

Talents: She can beat any human at Chess,

Anything else: Her boyfriend is Nick.

..

Name: Bridgett Von Stellar

Age: 16

Looks: Blonde hair that is always tied up in a bun. She has honey brown eyes and has tan skin. She 's maybe 5'4" .

Personality: She is very nice and donates to charity regularly and volunteers at countless animal shelters. hates it when people don't like her.

Relatives: Sara and Abigail are her little sisters.

Hobbies: Gymnastics and Dance.

Talents: She once did eight backups in a row and is determined to beat that record.

Anything else: She is loaded. Her parents are the CEOs of Stellar Industries and she is supposed to inherit the company, but she wants to become a pilot like her Uncle Drew.

Name: Nick Sanchez

Age: 17

Looks: Black hair that is gelled up! He has warm brown eyes and tan skin and a smile that can light up the whole town. He's 5'11" .

Personality: Very charming and charismatic. He is really nice and is also very defensive if his friends. Usually unaware of his surroundings, which is why he and his girlfriend make a great

Relatives: nope

Hobbies: Archery, fencing, doing his hair, writing.

Talents: He can his a bullseye with an arrow blindfolded.

Anything else: All the girls are obsessed with him, much to Kais dismay, but he is always true to his girlfriend, Fallon.

..

Name: Lexa Mikel'Oni

Age: 15

LOoks: Pale skin, Japanese eyes, black hair that is half shaved, usually a scowl on her face. Is 5'6" .

Personality: Hates the human race. Hates everything actually. They biggest pessimist you will ever meet. She's not scary, Shea is the scariest at camp.

Relatives: Her half sister Mae-Ling.

Hobbies: Sewing, she sews all her own clothes and she makes voodoo dolls of everyone she hates. So she has a lot of voodoo dolls.

Talents: She is double jointed in all of her fingers so she freaks people out a lot with her hands.

Anything else: The only person at camp she doesn't hate is Lloyd.

Name: Bianca Lane

Age: 14

Looks: Brown hair that's styled with an a-line cut. She has sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She's 5'8" .

Personality: Curious and always looking for an adventure. She can't sit still and refuses to sit still. Shea always active and doing something dangerous.

Relatives: Nope

Hobbies: Making maps of the new places she encounters. She loves exploring and adventuring. Her idol is Clutch Powers.

Talents: She always knows when someone is lying.

Anything else: She loves dragging Caleb, Ravi, Sara, and Abigail out on her adventures. She gets in trouble with Lloyd a lot.

Name: Ravi Kapoor

Age: 11

Looks: Shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes, and Indian skin. He's pretty short for his age at 4'6" .

Personality: He's a lot like Jay in the movie. Really shy and scared most of the time. He talks with a studded which his sister is trying to straighten out.

Relatives: His older sister Fallon.

Hobbies: He likes reading comics and watching movies. He's a nerd and he enjoys it.

Talents: He can recite any line from any superhero movie ever. Jay tested him once and Ravi passed.

Anything else: His favorite supervisor is Jay and they love being nerds together. He has an obvious crush on Bianca and everyone knows it except for her. He really likes Nick, Fallon's boyfriend.

Names: Sara and Abigail Von Stellar

Ages: 11

Looks: They are identical twins and they look the exact same. They have blonde hair that is pulled back in the Mary Jane style. They have blue eyes and tan skin. They are both 4'10" .

Personality: They are both really sweet and adorable. They love everything especially puppies and anything pink.

Relatives: Bridgett Von Stellar is their older sister.

Hobbies: They love playing dress up and doing each other's hair. They always have something to do.

Talents: They have been in dance since they were 4 and they are amazing at it.

Anything else: They love playing with Zane and Pixal.

Name: Leila Meier

Age: 12

Looks: Straight brown hair that ends just above her waist, green almond shaped eyes, strong jaw, she's kinda tall for her age with a slightly mature body, doesn't actually look twelve.

Personality: she's acts shy around new people but can get very bossy after a little while, she's very snarky around most adults, always thinks she's better than everyone else.

Talents: she can play the flute, piano, organ, and harp.

Anything else?: She is very respectful to Lloyd but is at her worst around the others, especially Nya, Jay, Skylor, and Pixar. Kai can occasionally get her to listen to him, and she dislikes Pixal the most.

Name: Caleb Ramsey

Age: 11

Looks: He has bright red hair that's always a mess and sapphire blue eyes. He has lots of freckles mostly on his face and arms. Has a bright smile and pale skin. He's maybe 4' 9"

Personality: the loudest person you'll ever meet. He is spunky, spontaneous, and energetic. He loves to entertain and will never fail to make someone laugh.

Relatives: None

Hobbies: He plays basketball and baseball. He loves drawing and coloring.

Talents: He can lick his elbow.

Anything else: He will be the youngest at camp.

Name: Sparrow Arrow

Age:16

Looks: hispanic, short curly brown hair in a pixie cut, green eyes, usually wears a blue or green shirt and jean shorts, prefers sneakers or just goes barefoot lol.

Personality: friendly, curious. always willing to learn something new. most likely to go wandering off to look at a cool plant or animal.

Hobbies: learning about trees, making pine needle baskets, writing.

Talents: can identify species of plants, can climb trees pretty good.

Anything else?: terrified of insects, but only when their inside. if it's outside, she just gives them their space.

Name: Jasper Rivera

age: 12

looks: Brown medium long hair and bit tan skin.

personality: pretty optimistic but only around I.V.A.L when I.V.A.L isn't around Jasper freaks out and hides in some corner

gender: Jasper was born on a girl body but Jasper is genderfluid so it changes

relatives: mom who is loaded with money and dad who is scientist specialised on androids

hobbies: writes poetry and different stories from sci-fi to romance

talents: rhyming

else: is genderfluid wich means that Jasper is actually transgender but Jaspers gender dysphoria is stronger on some days and some days it is weaker.

Name: I.V.A.L

age: has been active 4 years

looks: black hair and electric blue eyes pale skin and pretty tall, for an android he looks alot like a human.

personality: Analytic and always aware of his surroundings pretty much emotionless.

gender: male

relatives: he's kind off Jaspers brother but not really

hobbies: protecting and following Jasper around

talents: is it a talent that he is basically a walking computer?

else: he was created to protect Jasper and be Jaspers companion. name I.V.A.L is an acronym of Intellectual, valuable, alert, life-form.

Name: Luna Featherscale

age: 12

looks: tall and bit pale, hair is long black and fades to dark brown.

personality: Memey and loves to mess around

gender: female

relatives:... unknown

hobbies: pranking and listening music

talents:... unknown

else:...

Name: Iris Ironheart

age: 12

looks: tall and has a black hair ocean eyes

personality: caring, serious, polite and a bit motherly tovards Luna

gender: female

relatives: orphan

hobbies: studying

talents: smart

else: -

Name: Brooke Lupert

Age: 15

Looks: blue eyes, brown hair, lots of freckles, kinda short, loves big hoodies that she can hide in

Personality: silent unless you talk first then she'll spill even really embarrassing things, she loves cats more than anything

Talents: pretty fast reader, really gentle with everything, fairly decent artist (only in pencil though, adding color just won't work for her) pretty quiet until she really starts talking

Extra: not athletic, like at all, she'll enjoy herself but get out of breath pretty fast, distantly related to Ethan, really bad at names, has a little necklace shaped like a bird that she rubs when she's nervous

Name: Ethan Campbell

Age:17

Looks: tall, blond, burns easily but still wears shorts and t-shirts

Personality: fun guy, really polite to everyone

Talents: really good at Minecraft (it's a talent!), can memorize lyrics really fast, makes up good jokes on the spot

Extra: allergic to nuts, jumps up and touches the frames of doors wherever he goes, knows everything there is to know about boats and ships, but if he gets on one he'll get seasick (but he doesn't throw up), still thinks it's worth it, can play every sport except basketball, he's secretly really good at fashion like he knows what looks good with what, distantly related to Brooke, can sleep anywhere

name: Nicole

Age: 16

appearance:

Nicole has dark brown hair that is usually up in a high ponytail.  
she has amber eyes and is pale.  
she is thin, but not too thin.  
Nicole usually wears a yellow tank top, jeans, boots, and a jean jacket.

Personality:

Nikki is mischievous and rebellious, but is really kind if you get to know her. She is very cynical around new people, but usually is a sweetheart when she gets used to them aside the pranks.

Nicole has no known realitives. She is an Orphan.

She is slightly familiar with the ninja. she looks up to Nya as her role model, but feels uneasy around Lloyd for reasons unknown even to her.

Hobbies:

Nicole is very creative.  
she loves art and will draw whenever the chance comes up. Sometimes she'd write but mostly draw. Nicole also enjoys pulling pranks.

talents: Nicole also has a six sense.  
other then that, Nicole is fairly great artist.

**(This means we do not take more OCs. have a good day night morning or evening whenever you are reading this!)**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	4. Minibus

**Hi everyone. This is the fourth time I'm writing this chapter... Enjoy!**

We got on the minibus. It truly was "mini" all 24 campers plus us ninja barely fit in. I was bored to dead but terrified at the same time, not a fun feeling. Jay Kai and Nya were just sleeping Lloyd chatted with the campers and Zane... He was unresponsive, now that I think of it he's been unresponsive since I saw him speak with Jay, wait. Did Jay tell him? Well he had to know sooner or later but now? First Yin Yang promise and now this? That motormouth really has to up his timing!... Can't really blame him, we should've told Zane about the statue sooner, but the time was never right. Well he knows now, I sure hope that tin-can takes it well. After of thinking awhile I realise I can see pink elephants dancing around me, I realise I'm sleeping and start to mess around man I love being a lucid dreamer. I do what I please, play with Rocky, kiss Nya... Even recap our adventures in the form of a tv series let's see:

Pilot...no

Rise of the snakes... No

Rise of the green ninja... No

Rebooted... Definetly not!

Tournament of elements... Nah

Posessed... NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS!

Dotd... No

Hands of time... Nope

Sog... Noooope

Haunted... Not now

March of oni... Sure

I start watching the "thenth season" of our adventures on a dream TV... Yeah I know it's weird to have to imagine your own life as a tv show, don't judge! Again I am arguing with myself in my head. Heh.

I wake up just before we start doing the tornado of creation. The reason of me waking up was an announcement Sensei Wu's voice rang all over the minibus

"We will transfer to a sea travel shortly."

When he sat back down, I looked around to see how others were doing. Kai had digged his phone out and played ln it, afterall any technology wasn't allowed in the Pine island, well Zane of course was allowed and I heard one of the campers was an android. I wonder who tho. Turning my head to check on the others, Jay was flexing with his lighting powers in front of some kids, Nya was still sleeping, Lloyd seemingly answered some questions, and Zane.. He looked a bit better, just staring out of the window.

Once our minibus started to sail over the water I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head to see who it was and saw a girl with a line cut and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello my name is Bianca, is it okay if I ask a question?" She asked.

"Oh ask away." She didn't seem so bad.

"What's it like to be a ghost?"

"Well..." I wondered a little bit then continued:

"It is cool to be able to go through walls and dissapear, but it kinda sucks when you have to avoid water with the price of your undead life, also there were sometimes when I just faded away, no-one could hear see of feel me it was horrible... Overall it has it's pros and cons" I shrugged.

"Okay thanks!"

"No problem."

She seemed to tell all about it to her friends and I turned my gaze back to the window. I smiled a little, maybe it won't be that bad afterall.

**So I need your help once again! I tought that it would be fun for every group or cabin to get to know each other better with some unique ways thar would match up with the leading ninja's personality BUT of course I couldn't think anything for Zane and Nya -_- Ideas are welcome!**

**Have a good day night morning evening or whenever you are reading this!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	5. Arriving

**Okay so one thing I need to make clear is that all the cabins are randomized so I do not have power over them. Also I am training to write from the P.O.V's of some characters I'm not very familiar with, as I did with Cole in the last chapter. Try to guess who it is this time. Enjoy!**

The minibus arrived at the island Pine island was the name right? Anyway I see people leaving the bus first was the campers and then us (Of course we were at the back of the bus) I carefully slide my phone to my backpack so no-one sees it. I walk out of the bus, only one behind me is Zane, I quickly look what takes him so long and see him giving P.I.X.A.L a peck on the lips and after that he walks out as well. As P.I.X.A.L "Drives" Of with the minibus ship thing, I see Zane waving to her and then catching up with the rest of the group. I playfully roll my eyes, after Zane and P.I.X started officially dating those two have been inseparable. Well at least until now. You see there is no technology allowed except Zane and I heard one of the campers was android but nah, anyway it means P.I.X.A.L isn't allowed either. Heh lucky I have good sneaking skills and could bring my pho... I check my backpack and see the phone isn't there, I look up and see Zane with stern expression on his face... He is holding my phone and gives it up to Sensei Wu. I stare daggers at Zane. He stares back with a smile. I swear if that tin-can wasn't my metaphorical brother I would melt that smile off his metal face! I silently count to ten and join the rest of the group. Only to get slight giggles for Nya Jay and Lloyd. I give them a deadpan look and walk on.

I look around the camp to see what dead-trap were we in, actually it looked quite nice. As we were walking trough the island I see a coniferous forest and white cabin next to the path it's probably Zane's cabin, assuming by the white color and chilly area. Then we arrive at deciduous forest there I see a green cabin connecting the dots it's probably Lloyd's. Next there's a large area with no trees at all, at the left of me I see a cliff and a blue cabin, Jay. A ravine and on bottom there's a black cabin, Cole. Near at beach in the right is a dark blue cabin, Nya. And finally there's a red cabin on a place where sun would shine all day. Sensei really thought this trough. I feel a tap on my shoulder I spin around on my heels and there's a tall boy he says:

"Hey I'm Ethan, do wanna hear a joke?" He ask's me politely

"Sure" I answer unsure.

"Jo-" He pauses then says:

"Sorry that was only a half joke" I snicker a little.

"Good one kid, just make sure that your jokes won't burn out" I reply, could've done something better but that was the only one that came to mind, he laughed a little, then he said bye and dissapeared on the crowd.

I sure hope I get him in to my cabin. Maybe it wont be so bad here afterall.

**Tada! **

**Have a good day, night, morning, evening or whenever you are reading this!**

** -Nuppa Nuppa out!**


	6. High hopes

**Sorry this took so long! I just couldn't get a good idea for this one... Also I've been pretty busy, and sick I've been buick... Yah not my best one but eeeeeeh who cares.**** I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

**NO REGRETS!**

**And most importantly ENJOY!**

Oh I'm so excited! Soon we'll get to the cabins. I can't wait to see who of the campers are in my cabin. There seems to be quite a lot of different personalities and ages. It'll be a challenge to make them all laugh but I'm ready for that challenge! Ooh I see that blue cabin up in that cliff, looks awesome! It's probably my cabin. Met this kid thought Caleb was his name I think. Honestly he's a lot like me except younger, actually I think he's the youngest on the camp, there were these twin girls thought... Nah I still hope I get that Caleb kid on my cabin, seems like the type of guy who never fails to make someone laugh, like me! Well except when we were at the first realm but c'mon I bet no-one on that realm has ever heard the word laugh, well except that Iron Baron guy but that was an evil laugh!

I knew this would be an awesome summer camp!

**Sorry for the shortie. Have a good day, night, morning, evening or whenever you are reading this!**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


End file.
